


Deal

by andrasstaie



Series: To Ajir, With Love [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Nudity, Semi-Public Nudity, Twin Inquisitors, Two Inquisitors, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to help her brother, Valerin gets an interesting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

“Oh, for Andraste’s sake, Vaxus.” Valerin set one hand on her hip, rubbing her temple with the other.

He frowned. “What?”

“You need to _eat_. You know, food? The thing that, I don’t know, sustains you?” She dropped her face into the palm of her hand, shaking her head.

“Val, I’m tired,” he sighed. “I would prefer to head to bed. Maybe spend some time with Dorian?”

Valerin looked up at him, shaking her head again. She pursed her lips in thought, glancing away from her brother. “I’ll make a deal with you,” she started slowly, looking back toward him. “If I go find Dorian and have him join you, will you eat something? Please?”

Vaxus’ lip twitched as he started at his sister, silent a long moment until he slowly nodded in consent. “All right, all right you win.” He threw his hands up in mock surrender to her before he turned to trudge off toward the kitchens.

“Get me something too, please!” She called after as he headed off. She saw him wave his hand in acknowledgement, unintelligible grumbles accompanying the motion. 

* * *

She’d begun in the usual places she had come to learn that Dorian liked to haunt. And it wasn’t until she gave up and asked a guard near the main hall that she discovered he’d gone up to Vaxus’ room.

“Figures,” she muttered to herself after thanking the guard.

She climbed the steps two at a time, suddenly more than glad she’d let her brother take this room. How he tolerated the ridiculous number of stairs to get to his room was beyond her. Valerin reached the door into her brother’s room, not even hesitating as she swung it open and trotted up to the landing. Words cascaded from her mouth before she even looked to find the mage.

“Dorian, Vaxus wanted me to come find… you… _Andraste’s tits!_ ” Her mouth hung open a second, eyes wide as she now stared at the very naked, very aroused Dorian.

His expression mirrored her own, mouth slightly agape as he struggled to regain his fine motor control and snag a blanket off the bed to wrap around himself. Dorian cleared his throat, staring at the floor between them. 

“He, uh…” Valerin fumbled. “We were held up in a long meeting, um, he wanted you to join him for supper…” In spite of herself, Valerin could feel the heat that flared in her face and knew the telltale signs flushed across her cheeks. 

“Ah, yes, I suspected,” Dorian replied, coolly. He cleared his throat, despite the air of nonchalance he attempted to exude. “Tell him I will join him shortly then.” 

“Actually…” she rubbed her upper arm. “How about you stay, and I’ll get him to bring it back here?” 

“That,” Dorian nodded slightly. “Would be _wonderful_.” He paused, finally looking up at her face. “Thank you, Valerin.” 

“Uh, any time, Dorian.” She offered him a sheepish grin before bolting to find and retrieve her brother.


End file.
